It Starts Right Now
by Priceless-LegacyGirl
Summary: The Sisters of randy orton ted dibiase john cena and the hardy boyz are in for the ride of thier lifes.
1. Chapter 1

It Starts Right Now.

Chapter One

-8 years ago-

"Randy when are we leaving?" I asked my brother and smiled up at him,

"Were leaving soon kiddo" He said and ruffled my hair, our parents chuckled and walked out the door leaving us in the living room,

"Kiddo dammit I am almost 17" I said and punched him in the arm,

"Ow, Jesus I have to stop letting you girls train with us" he said and I laughed and hugged him,

"Speaking of girls, they are coming with teddy bear johnny boy and Matty boo right?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah its an every summer thing and if they caught word that you were going without them they would kill the guys" he said and I laughed

"that my girls would. I am so happy and I get to see Shawn and Paul and show" I said and we laughed,

"You know I sometimes think you love them more than me" he said and pouted,

"Awe bubba! I love you and you know it!" I said and scooted and crawled in his lap and hugged him making him laugh,

"We need to head out if were gonna meet up with everyone at Jeff and matt's" he said and I nodded and hopped up.

"MOM DAD WERE LEAVING!" we yelled at the same time before laughing, our parents headed in and I quickly told them goodbye before we headed out to Randy's car.

The drive to North Carolina was fun we joked around and jammed to music the entire way there stopping for food and rest when necessary so the next day we were there. We Pulled up in the hardy's yard and I bailed out of his truck and ran up the steps and banged on the door.

"MATTY! JEFFRO! MELLY BELLY!" I yelled and knocked on the door. I heard a big yell and then felt myself being tackled to the ground by Kat, Jess, and Mel.

"JAY JAY!" They yelled making me laugh a little.

"We haven't been away from each other that long girls, lets go inside I wanna see the rest of the family!" I said and we all giggled and pulled each other up and headed inside. I hugged Matt as I passed him and he sent me a weak smiled and I cocked an eyebrow as he went upstairs, I then hugged ted and john quickly and moved to Jeff

"Hey jeffro whats wrong with my Matty-Cakes?" I asked him, and he shrugged a little.

"I don't know he got a call today and has been like that ever since" he said and gave me that look saying I needed to talk to him,

"go talk to him he needs his girl right now" Jeff whispered knowing he was the only one who knew about myself and Matt.

" Alright im gonna go see whats wrong with Matty-Cakes, I will be back soon" I said and headed up the stairs traveling to his room, I knocked.

"Who is it?" He asked,

"Its me" I said and the door opened, I walked in and shut it before hugging and kissing him. I sat down on the bed beside him and looked up at him.

"Whats wrong hunny?" I asked him,

"Darlin' I got a call today" he said and trailed off, I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Should I be worried" I asked,

"no, I mean yes, I mean no, maybe" He said

"I'm just so confused" he said.

"Who called you babe" I asked

"Amy" he mumbled,

"Who?" I asked slightly,

"Amy" he said and looked down.

"Amy Dumas Amy, Lita Amy?" I asked my eyes widened a little, he nodded.

"She kind of put some stuff into perspective for me" he said and I looked at him,

" and what is that?" I asked him.

"That it was you or her... I have had some on and off flings with her since we have been going out and I love you Jay Jay, I do but she is better for me she can bring me things you cant" He said and I stood up and looked at him,

"So your breaking up with me for her?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow. He nodded slightly,

"I'm really sorry" he said and I shook my head,  
"Whatever Matt, your choice I don't care now lets go back down stairs" I said, and he stood and followed me down the stairs I plastered on a fake smile and hopped on my brother and layed back into Jeff's lap.

"I have an announcement you guys" Matt said and I held in my sigh and smiled.

"What is it my brother?" Jeff said and I laughed a little,

"I'm back with Amy" He replied,

"Me and her have had a couple flings for maybe five or six months and we decided to make things official" he said and Jeff tensed and sent a glare towards his brother that could have burned him right on the spot.

"Matt, can we talk for a sec" Jeff said and Matt nodded.

"Excuse me baby girl" Jeff said and I sat up and beside randy as Jeff pointed towards the kitchen and him and Matt walked in there.

"I'm gonna go make sure something doesn't get broken" Mel said and ran towards the kitchen as we heard,

"WHAT IN THE FUCK MATTHEW YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASS I HAVE EVER FUCKING MET!"

"yep that was jeffro, im gonna go help melly out I know Matt like the back of my hand" I said and jumped up before running in there.

"Hey yeah can we such the fuck up as much as I don't want my brother to get suspicious of what me and Matt had yeah I think he is. So such your mouths I am fine with him going back to her, but just so you know when she hurts you don't come crawling back to me" I said and turned and grabbed Jeff and Mel and walked out.

"Were all good now, Jeffro has a big temper as we all know, he just really doesn't like Amy" Mel said and he nodded.

-4 years to the present -

"No! I will not shave you damn legs Jess gah" I yelled out at her and we busted out laughing and high fived at the weird looks we just caused. John and Randy walked up and waved people off,

"They have mental stability problems and forgot their medicine were gonna go take them home now" Randy said and I gasped,

"Randall Kieth how dare you!" I joked and hopped on his back as we entered the arena making Jess laugh.

"are Melly and Kat here?" I asked and john nodded his head, We walked down the hall and into our dressing room I saw Mel and Jeff standing in the corner and looking at something and I turned and saw Matt sitting on the coach fuming but still with a lost look on his face. My laughter stopped instantly and I got of Randy's back and walked over and sat beside him making him look up and glare.

"Drop the fucking act Mathew I know you better than anyone in this room, so don't put up the fucking wall and try and block me out, what happened?" I asked and he glared harder at me,

"You don't have a right to come in here and act like you know me. You don't" He spat at me and I smirked

"Do you want me to show you just how much I know you, cause im gonna. Right now you are hurt my guess something with Amy, big shocker there, and you don't want anyone to know your hurt so your gonna act pissed at everyone and take your anger and hurt out on the first person who calls you out that being me or one of your sibling guess I got here first. I know how you work Matt I know what makes you tick" I said  
"you don't know shit" he yelled and then we were rolling around on the floor.

"Your wrong Matt I know, I know so much more than you think I do" I yelled back at him as we rolled out into the hall still going at it you could hear gasps of the people in the hall way.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU DONT KNOW!" He screamed and flipped me over and hit me in the ribs making me gasp a little I growled and flipped him over landing an elbow and flipping up and hitting a leg drop on him.

"NO MATT I KNOW AND WHEN YOUR READY TO FUCKING TALK I WILL BE HERE LIKE I ALWAYS AM EVEN AFTER WHAT HAPPENED BACCK THEN SO WHEN YOUR OVER YOUR LITTLE BITCH FIT YOU ALWAYS THROW WHENS SHIT HAPPENS COME FIND ME TILL THEN FUCKING TAKE A CHILL PILL." I yelled at him before brushing my hair back and walking away and back down the hall into the dressing room.

"Who won this one?" John asked as I sat down and sighed,

"me this time give him about fifteen minutes before he comes back in here and apologizes" I said and shrugged a little.

"We seriously gotta work on his approach with shit" Mel said and I nodded,

"Your telling me dude" I said and sighed again bouncing my knee up and down.

"Okay im saying this here and now so everyone will know, If Amy did what I think she did with who I think she did I am going to confront them tonight in the ring I don't care if anyone is with me or not im going down there, Matty-Cakes has always been there for me when something was wrong and has helped randy read the riot act to to many of my boyfriends and im gonna protect him and if I cant im gonna take revenge" I said and the girls smirked and nodded their heads

"We will definitely help cause we know the feeling" Jess said,

"HOLD UP!" john said and randy gave me his look and Jeff crossed his arms and ted just kinda glared a little.

"Who said we were gonna let you girls go into that ring and risk it?" Ted ask and the guys nodded. I sighed a little bit,

"The way I see it is were all 21 and can do what we want and not need permission" Kat said and I nodded my head. We kept this up for about ten minutes and I was quickly tired of it,

"SHUT UP! Were gonna do what we want, and if it helps ease your minds watch from the gorilla position and if something you don't like happens then come out there no shut up all of you my god" I said and threw my self down on the couch as Matt entered the dressing room.

"I'm sorry jay jay, can I talk to you?" he asked and I looked up,

"You done with your attitude?" I asked him and he nodded and I stood up,

"Well then we will be back soon" I said and pulled Matt out into the hall and towards catering. We sat down at one of the tables and I sighed a little.

"What happened hon?" I asked him and he looked up at me,

"Amy she cheated on me with Adam and she left me for him, all that time and the things and people I gave up for her after everything I did for her. I cant believe I believed her and here we are after you said not to crawl back to you when she hurts me and I did im pathetic Jay" he said and I sighed holding in my anger.

"Mathew Moore Hardy you are not pathetic you are better than her in so many ways and you just don't see it, you are perfection in the eyes of many. You are the sweetest person I have met. You are better than her and she doesn't deserve you and her and Adam are perfect for each other because they are both scum whom both walk the streets in clownish clothing because they just plain suck" I said and he laughed at the last part a little.

"Thanks Jayda baby" he said and hugged me I smiled and laughed,

"You know im always here for you now lets head in there its almost time for you to head out there and kick some ass" I said and we laughed a little and headed back to the locker room and passed the new couple I grabbed matts hand and smiled over at him sweetly and giggled a little.

"Oh Matty-Cakes your so amazing" I said and Amy huffed and drug edge away making me giggle a little,

"Your welcome love" I said and he laughed as we headed back into the room the girls gave me a look and I nodded my head.

"Well me and the girls have a big surprise for everyone so we need to go change be back soon" I said and we all grabbed our clothes and headed to change,

"What happened?" I asked

"Amy fucking cheated on him and left him for Adam Copeland commonly known as edge. If I have anything to say about it those two are gonna eat mat tonight" I growled and Mel stiffened beside me and growled and glared ahead we changed and I did out make up to look dangerous and straitened out hair and teased a little bit and we headed back out into the hall, we probably looked ready to kill as we headed back to the locker room in a V formation. We walked in putting on the fake happy faces.

"So do we get to know this surprise?" Ted asked and we laughed a little,

"Oh Teddy-Bear your very silly sometimes" I said and flipped my hair over my shoulder turning to the girls and laughing slightly with them,  
"No really do we get to know" John asked with a cocked eye brow,

"Awe your silly to johnny boy" Mel said and we laughed

"I don't think were gonna find out until it happens" Randy said and we giggled,

"Yes Randall very observant" Jess said and we laughed,

"OKAY! Who are you and what have you done with our sisters?" Jeff asked as all of them faced us with wide eyes, I smirked a little.

"We are girls on a very serious mission and I would have to kill you if I told you but don't worry you will know soon enough" I said and smirked a little and checked my phone, I smirked and threw it in my bag along with the other girls,

"Well we will be back soon boys" I said and we headed back out. I turned and looked at the girls who nodded I told them what to play when we walked out and we grabbed the microphones. I smirked as heard the beginning of Go Hard by Nikki Minaj. I smirked as we got back into the v formation again and I led us all out.

We got into the ring and I held my hand up in a fist and the music stopped. I smirked and began talking.

"As you may or may not know I am Jayda Orton, this is Melissa Hardy, that's Jessi Cena, and she is Katelyn Dibiase. You see we have a little problem with two certain people backstage, Mel why don't you take it from here girl" I said and she nodded and walked up beside me,

"You see I have two brothers Matt and Jeff and I don't really like it when some bitches hurt them, either of them neither do my girls here either. Jess" she said and Jess stood beside her,

"you see were a family us girls up here, been best friends since maybe 6th grade. There is one thing you don't do, and that's fuck with one of our family members, Kat" she said and Kat stood on my other side.

"That's just something you don't do unless you want four very pissed very lethal bitches, and tonight were gonna dish out some revenge, Vengeance is always sweet Jay" she said and I nodded,

"The moral of this story, Lita, Edge get out here now... that is unless your too scared" I said and cocked my hip and placed my hand on it and smirked out at the crowd soon enough his music hit they soon walked down as cocky and horrid as ever. They make me want to puke, I thought and sneered at them blood boiling and I could feel Mel shaking just as much as I was beside me. I smirked,

"What exactly do you little brats want?" Edge asked me and I laughed airily.

"What we want is very simple" I stated as they both got into the ring,

"Yeah and whats that we were kinda busy" she spat and I smirked and nodded.

"Revenge" I stated and we threw the mic down and me and Jess went for Adam and Mel and Kat headed for Amy I smirked and kicked him in the stomach sending him into the turnbuckle I pulled him out and hit an RKO and then held up the hardy guns and v1 before hitting the twist of fate and then let Jess hit the five knuckle shuffle and do the same thing I did with the twist of fate. I left her to deal with the barely conscious edge and walked over to Mel and Kat I pulled Kat away and nodded towards Jess and she nodded I pulled Mel and Amy away from each other and me and Mel smirked at each other before we both clothes-lined her, I Irish whipped her into another clothesline from Mel and we both smirked and threw up v1 and the hardy guns before we hit twist of fate on her at the same time. We stood back up and smirked at each other before looking over at the other two and nodded as they pulled edge over and tossed him beside Amy

I picked up the microphone again and smirked down at them,

"You don't mess with our family, let that be a warning to anyone who wants to fuck over one of us... We will find you, always remember you can run but you cant hide" I said and threw the microphone down beside them and we all flipped out of the ring before the song down and out by tantric hit as we walked up the ramp. We got backstage and I popped my back and neck,

"So who's ready to go get a lecture?" I asked and we laughed a little bit before heading into hell.

-Present day -

I smiled as I remembered that day the guys yelled at us for like fifteen minutes and then Vince came in and yelled at us then asked us to sign contracts because what we had just done had made his ratings sky rocket yeah we all signed and now four years later we are actually pretty happy with how everything has turned out. Randy has a baby girl now and she is two years old and the joy of my life, even if I really don't like her mom, we wont go there. Kat and john have a weird relationship along with Jess and mike mizanin. I am single but that doesn't mean I don't have fun or im not interested in someone believe me. I heard someone call my name and snapped out of it,

"JAYDA!" Randy yelled at me and I jumped back in surprise,

"WHAT!" I yelled back at him

"You spaced out there for a while and we were trying to get your attention so zone back in here space cadet" he told me and I laughed,

"Sorry I was remembering some stuff" I said and smiled a little, john laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him and he flipped me off,

"JESS JOHN IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" I yelled and pouted over at her and she gasped and ran over and hugged me and hit john,

"Bad Johnathon no being mean to jay jay!" she yelled and we all laughed at ourselves,

"You guys I miss Mel" I said and frowned and the girls nodded.

"Yeah but she left to go with Jeff, they made Matt stay and said there had to be at least one hardy on this brand" Jess said and I nodded and sighed a little,

" I hope we are near impact one night cause im gonna go see her and jeffro" I said and the girls nodded.

"God are you guys still hung up on that hardy girl? She is a freak just like her brothers" I heard the french Canadian accent before I saw her face.

"Maryse if I were you I would leave before I kick your ass for talking shit on my family" I threatened and glared at her,

"You cant fight any of the diva's unless on certain terms" She said in a scared voice and I smirked and looked up at her,

"Oh but hunny, I know people. Trust me these people would kill for the attention" I said and she gulped and I smirked a little bit,

"Jay leave her alone" ted told me,

"Whatever" I mumbled and she smirked and came into the room the rest of the way and sat on teds lap making my eye twitch slightly Jess saw and looked at her wrist,

"OHH Look at the time we have a tag match to get ready for!" She said and pulled me up and out of the room,

"Stupid fake good for nothing whore talking about them like that I should have kicked her ass" I said and glared ahead and Jess nodded,

"Yeah but if we go near the diva's after that whole thing with lay cool we get our contracts terminated so we cant" she said and I nodded,

"Lets just get changed for the match with David and Tyson" I said and nodded we changed into our gear and checked the time as a tech told us we had 30 seconds to get there before our music hit, we took off and headed out right on cue, we headed out and smirked and stood back to back and winked at everyone as we ran and slid into the ring, I stood on the turnbuckle and did Randy's pose as Jess threw her batman hat to the crowd. I think everyone can tell we loved our brothers. The hart dynasty made their way into the ring and before the bell could ring the lights flickered and a bell sounded. I groaned and headed over to jessie.

"What the hell this time" I said and she laughed a little and I waited as he read off what the gm said. My eyes widened and I growled I was pissed off.

"Did he seriously just put us in a no dq cage handicap match with those three" I growled and she nodded her head, randy and john had ran down the ramp and were livid.

I walked over,

"Look we will be fine and if not I will take natalya to the door and leave it open when I dq her. Then you two can save us" I said using air quotes and randy glared at me,

"This is serious they have a lot of people on their side that could hurt you two" john said and I nodded,

"Yeah but I have a certain person that on my word could take them out, Wade loves me dude he isn't gonna let anything happen to me." I told them and they nodded for now.

I stood and headed back over with Jess and the bell rang, they went straight to using their numbers but I over powered them, I grabbed natalya by the hair and slammed her head into a turnbuckle and did and back breaker before picking her up kicking the cage door signaling to open it the ref did and I tossed her out and slammed the door back. I turned and saw David and Tyson ganging up on Jess, I ran and did a roundhouse kick on David, I then pulled Tyson backwards and did a leg drop before standing up, me and Jess grabbed each others arms and hit them both with clotheslines when they had gotten up. I heard drop the world by Lil Wayne and saw Kat run down and I ran and opened the door before closing it again quickly making the boys glare at me as ted had came down after Kat. We smirked at each other and set up for our finisher. Kat bent down on a knee and Jess got to the opposite ring as me and we had placed David near mine and Tyson near hers Kat looked up and pointed at us both and threw her arms up in the rock hands and me and Jess took off running and passed each other grabbing the top rope jumping flipping around and pushing off and flipping before landing with a knee on the chest and a knee on the stomach before me held up the iconic rock hands. ( I'm talking about the " devil Horns")

We quickly pinned them and Kat pulled in a ref and he did the three count and we hopped up and all celebrated, I smirked down at all of them and grabbed a microphone.

"okay mister GM. You have fucked with the last three tag matches and 4 singles matches we have had, you either hate us someone is paying you off or you are a sick fuck. I am sick and tired of the TLC matched the no dq matches, granted we win and come out with hardly a scratch I would really like to be a normal person for once, yeah thanks" I said and walked out of the ring with the girls we linked arms with our brothers and headed back up the ramp.

"You so lied to me" randy said and I giggled a little bit,

"That I did but did you doubt your little sister and her best friends?" I asked and he sighed a little and laughed  
"no I didn't doubt you guys" he said and I kissed his cheek,

"Good brother" I said and giggled a little.

"Hmmmmmmm, Where is nitro at?" I asked randomly,

"I think he is hanging out at catering waiting on his match" Matt replied as he showed up beside us.

"otay, hey Teddy-Bear, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked him and he nodded and I waved everyone ahead.

"Look, im sorry I said what I did to maryse but she knows better than to talk about my family. I think before I talk and I really don't want one of my best friends to be mad at me" I said and looked down at the ground,

"Oh darlin im not mad at you babe, What she said was bull and I told her she needed to watch her mouth around everyone, I only did that because I knew you would have kicked her ass if she said anything else" he said and I scuffed my shoe,

"So your not mad at me?" I asked and looked up at him,

"Of course not hon, I could never be mad at you, your my best friend and I love you" he said and pulled me into a hug,

"I love you to Teddy-Bear" I said and sighed a little happy he wasn't angry.

"That's one thing you could never stand is one of us mad at you, you are okay with everyone else being pissed at you but not someone you love" he said and I nodded my head.

"Yes believe it or not my cold cold heart still beats" I joked and he chuckled and tossed his arm around my shoulder as we headed back into the locker room.

"YOUR CHEATING ON ME YOU WHORE!" I heard a familiar voice yell and whipped around

"CODY-KINS!" I yelled and ran and jumped on him, smiling and laughing,

"So I leave and you replace me with ted, of all people it had to be him" he said and wiped a fake tear away,

"Of course now, no one can replace you" I said and pinched his cheeks he smirked at me and poked my forehead. I laughed a little and sat down between him and ted.

"BROTHER!" Jess yelled making john flinch and spin around,

"what?" he asked and we all laughed a little,

"Whataya doin?" she asked and we busted out laughing,

"randy, why did we allow them to become friends?" John asked my brother,

"I don't even know anymore, I think we were blinded by the cuteness and then they got sugar and well here we are now" he said and I kicked his shin,

"I don't like you anymore" I said and stuck my tongue out at him making everyone laugh,

"Real mature" Cody said and I smirked and nodded,

"So what are you doing here Cody-kins?" I asked and he shrugged,

"I got some time off and figured I would come spend time with my best friend" he said and I smiled and hugged him,

"See he loves me" I said and ted pulled me over to him,

"Mine" he said and Cody grabbed me and tried to pull me towards him and I laughed as they began play fighting over me making everyone shake their heads.

"What the hell is this?" I heard her voice screech making the boys halt their movements I groaned and threw my head back,

"Its called playing ya know, joking around having fun, if you would pull that pine cone out of your ass im sure you could have some to" I said and removed Ted's hands and Cody's as to not start anything.

"Oh you little-" She started

"YO! Jess and Jay might not be able to touch you but that damn sure doesn't mean I can't so please finish that sentence and I will make your life one living hell" Kat spat at her and I sniggered and smirked as she huffed and stomped her food,

"BUT TEDDY ARE YOU GONNA LET HER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she whined an yelled,

"She is my sister, she comes before you, you need to learn that family is number one to me and everyone else here" he said and she huffed and whined again and I growled,

"Oh sweet Jesus fine we will settle this, I'm gonna go talk to Vince right now and set up a match for me and you and whoever wins gets him, he is my best friend and im not gonna give him up that easily so I would get prepared if I were you" I spat at her and stormed out of the room and straight to Vince's office.

I knocked quickly,

"Come in" his voice boomed and I entered and began pacing,

"There has been some drama back stage and I want to settle it once and for all, Friend Vs Lover. Me and maryse whoever wins gets ted, whoever looses must leave him alone. Sound okay with you?" I asked him and he nodded his head and rubbed his chin,

"I needed a diva match tonight so that will be perfect" he said and I nodded my head and fixed my ring gear and walked out of his make shift office. I walked back into the locker room,

"It's set go get your ring gear on. I'm gonna go down before you then your music will hit and you come down, the girls are commentating so we go down as bad company" I said and they nodded and me and the girls headed down to the gorilla and waited for the Que, Bad Company Covered by Five Finger Death Punch began playing and we all walked out. I smirked and got in the ring as they went and sat beside kind and Michael Cole.

"I bet your wondering why I am out here again, well. I have another match, with a certain diva who has been giving bad company some problems, this is gonna be a Friendship Versus lover match. Maryse why don't you come down here so I can beat you and you can leave my family alone." I said and her and ted walked down into the ring. I looked at him and he walked over to me and threw the microphone and made it look like he was yelling at me,

"God jay why do you have to think with your rage, I don't want to chose between you and her, but if I have to im gonna choose you, Vince caught me before I got out here he said whoever won that I was now going to have to be with as a valet or manager" he yelled and I groaned and pushed him,

"Well then we will fight and whoever wins will be your new valet now get out of the ring" I yelled at him and he nodded and got out and me and maryse locked up and I picked her up and spun before slamming her back down on the Matt She screamed in rage and got back up and speared me into the turnbuckle and began throwing punches and kicks, I growled and bucked up and pushed her away enough I could kick her in the stomach making her fly back, I cracked my neck and dropped to my knee's and screamed, much like my brother I went to a different place when in the ring. I growled as she looked on in horror I smirked and hopped up before flying across the ring and Irish whipping her before landing a clothesline as she fell I hopped onto the top rope and jumped trying to hit her with a flying cross body but she moved and I ate mat. I groaned as she tried to hit me with her finisher,

I groaned and rolled out of her way before she could even set me up, I pulled myself up to my hands and knees and smirked and sent her a look that had her backing into a corner, I grabbed the microphone and chuckled darkly,

"What's the matter Maryse, are you afraid. Scared of little ole me, now you have to back up all the words you have said and you just cant do that can you, your pathetic and weak, and im gonna take great pleasure in punting you in the fucking head" I growled and tossed the mic.

She looked like a dear in the head lights, I smirked and ran towards her hitting her with a spine shattering spear, I smirked a little and back up grabbing her hair and throwing her to the mat, I bent down,

"As much as I hate you I am not enjoying this because I know whoever wins teddy-Bear is gonna get hurt." I said and stood and kicked her in the head before rolling her up for the pin. The bell rang and I got up and ted entered the ring and smirked over at me and walked over pulled me to him and kissing me, I kissed back shocked like hell and we pulled away and looked over at a pouting and whiny blonde bimbo. I had a sick sense of satisfaction that she had lost but I still felt like shit. My girls hopped into the ring and we celebrated. I smirked as Ted's music hit and we all walked back up the ramp leaving a pissed bimbo in the ring clutching her head. She was lucky she wasn't unconscious I went easy. We walked backstage and Michelle and Layla glared at me,

"your not even supposed to have dive matches you could have went easy on her" Michelle spat at me and I rolled my eyes,

"I did go easy on her if I didn't, she would be a bloody fucking mess or are you forgetting what we are like when we don't go easy?" I spat at her and she shrank back and glared at me and I rolled my eyes. We walked away and I pulled on Ted's arm,

"I'm sorry" I whispered and he shrugged a little,

"She was a gold digger and I was gonna break up with her today anyway so its okay plus I get my best friend in the ring with me" he said and hugged me. I sighed in relief and hugged him back tightly. We then headed back into the locker room and waited for the main even to to start it was randy and sheamus. I ran into the locker room and quickly changed,

"So your okay with wearing that and having the world see your bra?" Randy asked me,

"Chill this is just for out there in gonna button when we leave" I said and rolled my eyes slipping my sunglasses on and slipping on my black on black converse, my phone began ringing I jizzed in my pants by the lonely island and I cocked my eyebrow and pulled it out of my bag before laughing loudly,

"What's up Shawn? And really nice ring tone remind me to monitor you and trips next time you steal my phone" I said and he laughed at me,

"Speaking of we have a question for you" he said and I laughed,

"What this time?" I asked,

"Paul wants to do something special for Steph and we don't have a babysitter cause im gonna be setting most of the stuff up, and you know how those two love you" Shawn said and trailed off a little,

"Yeah I will see if I can take the house shows off and babysit them, of course im gonna have to tell Steph im helping you with something so you wanna make that call for me peas" I said and he laughed

"Ha! Beat you to it you already have this weeks house shows off and a plane booked for two seats person of your choice of course and I will pick you up at the airport." He said and I laughed,

"I think someone misses me" I said in a sing song voice

"Well of course I do, you would miss you to if all you had to look at was trips ugly face for this long!" He yelled and I laughed,

"play nice boys I will be there tomorrow and if your late picking me up I might just kick your ass" I joked and we laughed and hung up.

Everyone looked at me confused and I giggled a little,

"That was Shawn him and uncle trips are kidnapping me this week, Trips wants to do something special for the Mrs. and they don't have a baby sitter and Shawn offered up me and they got me the time off till Saturday when I will fly back for the next show, but I need someone to fill the seat next to me, hm who do I know who has time off this week and loves me enough to babysit with me?" I asked and pouted over at Cody and he laughed,

"I know Shawn already called me, why do you think im off till Tuesday" he said and I laughed a little,

"But yeah were on a plane in the morning to get there" I said and randy laughed and shrugged his shoulders,

"Okay and next Wednesday we will be in St. Luis Sam and Alana will be at mom and dad's so we have to stop in and see them I have missed my girls" he said and I nodded,

"I missed my Lana bug to." I said and turned,

"although I could deal without seeing that tramp" I muttered and john cocked an eye brow at me and I mouthed I would tell him later,

"Well brother dear you have a match lets go" I said and pushed him out the room making him laugh I jumped on his back as we kidded around until we got to the gorilla and I hopped off his back and put my game face on, we walked out to his music and I smirked as he posed and threw my hands up behind him pointing at him. I flipped out of the ring and cheered on my brother and messed with Stephen when he as in the corner I was, it was royally pissing him off I distracted him enough that randy hit the rko and got the pin fall, he smirked down at Stephen and we headed back up the ramp, soon I felt metal colliding with my head and I fell down and touched the back of my head and felt blood I growled and the girls soon came out and flanked my sides as ted and randy stalked Stephen until the nexus came out and beat the crap out of him, I growled and picked up a mic.

"You are a coward Sheamus, You attacked Triple H from behind because you know he could take you anytime and you would loose and you attack me from behind because my brother is better than you, well you just got some people after you sheamus and let me tell you we wont stop until I get my revenge. I would watch your back if I were you." I spat and threw the mic down as randy and ted helped me up the ramp, when I got back stage randy carried me to get stitches and I growled.

"God that man pisses me the fuck off, I should kick his pansy ass!" I growled and my phone began ringing an all to familiar tone,

"Pick up your damn phone, trips here Jay jay, the game is calling. If you don't answer me I only have two words for you" it said and I picked up,

"Hey uncle trips" I said and winced

"what the hell is that stupid walking piece of tofu thinking, I should come back and kick his ass in!" he yelled and I held the phone away from my ear,

"But your not gonna do a damn thing till you are scheduled to come back or I will kick YOUR ass in, I am fine, Stephen is a little bitch who will get what's coming to him, I have plans for when you get back I have very nice plans, ill tell you when I get there and don't you dare scare those little girls into thinking im not okay cause im fine dammit," I said and he chuckled at me,

"You are so stubborn much like your brother" he said

"I should take offense to that but I love him so I will live with it, but im gonna head to eat and try and get some sleep so I will talk to you when I get there" I said

"Yeah okay, be good" he said and I laughed and we hung up,

"Okay since were done with the stitches can we please go to eat!" I begged and they laughed at me,

"What I think I deserve food, two matches and then getting hit in the head with a lead pipe. I don't know about you but I think that's food worthy!" I said and we laughed, I hopped on Ted's back as we all headed to the cars,

"So how will you survive these four days without your favorite person in the whole world?" I asked him and he laughed,

"I think I might just die from the withdrawals" he joked and I laughed and kissed his cheek,

"Don't worry im gonna be back Saturday cause im going to smack down with Cody-bear" I said and laughed, we were playing around until Kat threw her hands up and her and Jess stopped and turned around and looked at me and ted.

"OH WILL YOU TWO JUST GET OVER IT AND AMIT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!" Kat yelled

"EVERYONE CAN SEE IT BUT YOU TWO!" Jess yelled and my eyes got wide I looked the other way and at the same time me and ted replied

"You two are crazy I think its past your bed time" making everyone laugh, we soon arrived at apple bee's and I ordered a vinella milkshake and stuffed meatballs,

"I need to pee, Jess Kat up bathroom now" I said and they laughed a little,

"Why do you always have to pee in groups?" John asked and cocked his eyebrow,

"Stranger danger, the buddy system nah we just go to the bathroom to have hot lesbian orgies!" I replied with a straight face before we all linked arms and walked away laughing at the faces everyone was making.

"You just had to ask didn't you" randy said and I laughed as we entered the bathroom.

"Okay what the hell was that back in the parking lot, me and ted do not like each other" I said and they laughed,

"Actually you do, I know because you told me about it in your sleep one night, and he has told me he thinks your hot on multiple occasions and gets this look when you two hang out" Kat said and I blushed,

"Fine so I like your brother he is sexy and a gentleman and his accent is like woo baby" I said and Kat got a disgusted face,

"Freak" she said and I laughed and we all headed back to the table, I turned and pulled the girls back,

"I'm a mean person" I said and lowered a button on my top allowing my ample cleavage to show but not to much the girls snickered and we headed back to the table,

"Yummy my shake is here" I said and sat back down in between ted and Cody, I popped the cherry in my mouth and quickly tied a knot in the stem and put it on my napkin.

"yeah that's what your best at putting things in your mouth isn't that right you little home wrecker" I heard mike sigh and smirked and turned around,

"Awe, come on don't be jealous I've popped more cherries in my life that you ever will, I just know how to treat the ladies" I said and winked at him before turning around to my table everyone laughing at my come back.

"Not my fault I could make her scream and he couldn't" I said and ted lost it and doubled over laughing, after they calmed down and I got my props for the come back we got out food and ate quickly.

"dude look at this shit!" john said and showed me his twitter and I saw mikes status saying I was a home wrecker and stole his girlfriend from him, I smirked and pulled out my I phone and took a quick video.

"Yes it is true, I did still the miz's girlfriend from him, and its not my fault I knew how to make her scream and he didn't, and got he didn't know what he was missing, like I told him before he shouldn't be jealous I can get more pussy that he can. So yeah clearing that up, yeah im Bisexual openly, I like the ladies" I said and laughed a little,

"But anyways, as always I taught your boyfriend or girlfriend that thing you like" I said and winked

"Bye! Wait say bye guys!" I yelled and flashed the camera of everyone laughing at me,

" I think poor teddy-bear and Cody-kins have had one to many beers" I joked and laughed

"Peace out girl scout!" I yelled and turned it off, I posted it to twitter and face book and tagged the miz in it. I laughed and smiled.

"Life is good" I said and dug into my food. I sipped my milkshake and smirked a little,

"Fineous I know what were gonna do today... or night!" I said and Jess giggled at me,  
"Well then ferb what are we gonna do today?" She asked and I laughed,

"I'm in the mood to watch people get smashed and dance my brains out and then go to a hotel and get minimal sleep before getting on a plane and sleeping for hours until me and code reach our destination where I can talk Shawn into letting us get some more sleep." I said and everyone laughed at me,

"I see the key here, she wants to dance and knows someone must want to get drunk so were going to a club" Kat said and I nodded my head excitedly,

"Yes! Yes we are my dear ferb bot" I said and we all laughed, Soon everyone had finished eating and I looked over at Jess and stole a piece of her steak and she jabbed her fork towards me and glared, I smiled brightly and popped the piece in my mouth,

"Yum! Damn that's good, im gonna get that next time!" I said and they laughed Kat looked on at us with disbelief in her eyes,

"I still don't see how you guys eat like you do" she said and I laughed and pulled up my shirt and patted my tummy,

"Large metabolism and I gotta feed my abs dude!" I said and laughed a little,

"Hey Kat do you have my phone in your purse?" I asked and she nodded and I sent her and Jess a look,

"I'm coming to get it, I said and leaned over the table and took it from her licking her forehead before sitting back down, making me and her bust out laughing,

"Jayda Marie Do me a favor" My brother said and I looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow,

"Look behind us at the table behind us tell me what you see" He said and I looked behind him and saw a table full of guys mouths hanging open and I laughed,

"I see I just gave a cleavage shot to the table behind us and I think I made their lives at that point cause I mean I do love my boobs!" I said and laughed a little,

"Try to cover them up next time" he said and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"So we ready to leave?" John asked and everyone nodded, I picked up the tab after giving everyone the evil eye and we left. Me and the girls fell in step behind the boys,

"So yeah that proved it" Kat said and I groaned,

"It did not, he does not like me, and I am ignoring you to now because I do not want to hear it!" I said and ran and hopped on Ted's back.

"You are so much like your brother its not even funny!" Jess yelled,

"Yeah well that's not a bad thing!" I yelled back and randy laughed at me and I rolled my eyes, I layed my head on Ted's shoulder and sighed a little,

"You okay Jade?" He asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah a lot on my mind," I said

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked

"No, im okay. But thanks for the offer teddy-bear" I said and he nodded,

"I'm always here" he said and I nodded,

"Thanks love" I said and kissed his cheek. We arrived at the club and I hopped off Ted's back and we headed inside.

"Ready to admit we are right yet?" Jess asked as her and Kat popped up on either side of me and I smirked a little,

"NEVER!" I said and we laughed I found the booth the boys were in and hopped in,

"so who shall be our first victims?" Jess asked and I laughed and pointed at Cody and Jess pointed at ted and Kat pointed at randy.

"Round one begins!" I said and downed the shot placed in front of me, pulling Cody up with me as the girls pulled them out there, the night went on dancing the night away, before we headed out I was dancing with ted to the song yeah by usher. I turned around at kept dancing with him,

"You know, your a pretty good dancer teddy-bear" I said and he chuckled,

"I know, I may not look like but I can keep a beat" he said and I chuckled a little, I let the music pull me into different world. I zoned back in and noticed me and ted had gotten very very close. Soon I felt his lips on mine and I kissed him back before I pulled away.

"I- I cant do this ted" I said and walked back over to the table,

"Me and Cody are gonna go back to the hotel we need sleep our flight is in almost 4 hours. See you guys in the am Cody up now" I said and pulled him and with me, we got outside the club and I breathed in a sighed in relief.

"What did I do, what did I do, I just ruined it oh god what did I do, now he's gonna hate me, or worse tell me it was a mistake, oh god im rambling and I HATE EMOTIONS!" I yelled at the end as Cody hailed and cab he hugged me and I hugged him back and sighed.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" he asked and I nodded,

"When we get to the hotel and I change into my hello kitty pajamas and get comfy" I said and he nodded and snuggled into him.

"This is why your my best friend, You show up at just the right times." I said and hugged him he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead,

"I love you jay jay so I will always be here for you" he said and I smiled,

"I know that Cody kins, and the same to you" I said and we climbed out of the cab and Cody payed him and we headed up to his room, I stopped at mine and got my pj's and changed quickly, before heading across the hall to Cody's room. I hopped onto his bed and he came out of the bathroom in his plaid pants and crawled in bed beside be.

"okay so what happened?" he asked and I sighed a little,

" I will start with the whole thing, you heard how the girls yelled at me and ted in the parking lot and then I took them to the bathroom at dinner, I admitted I liked ted and Kat said he liked me to but I didn't believe them, but yeah we got to the club and I danced with all you guys and then I danced with ted again and I turned around and told him he was a good dancer and then I kinda zoned out and when I came back down to earth we were really close and he kissed me and I kissed him back and then I pulled away and stated I couldn't do this and ran away and here we are." I said and sighed a little,

"so you think he hates you and isn't gonna listen to you talk?" he guessed and I nodded my head,

"I wouldn't blame him, but I like him but hes my best friend next to you and bro, but I really like him but I don't want anything to happen to ruin our friendship, and I think I might have done that" I said and snuggled into Cody's chest after setting my alarm clock to go off at 5 so we could get up and ready and tell everyone bye before getting on the plane.

"He isn't gonna hate you I promise, he is probably just really confused right now. Talk to him before we leave in the morning, then you will have this week to either think about things or get things off your mind" Cody said and I nodded

"thanks code," I said and fell asleep soon after that.

"WE WILL NEVER SLEEP CAUSE SLEEP IS FOR THE WEEK! AND WE WILL NEVER REST TILL WERE ALL FUCKING DEAD!" blared from my phone and I rolled over and unlocked it and turned off the alarm, I poked Cody on the stomach. He giggled in his sleep and I laughed a little, I poked him a couple more times before he grabbed my finger and flipped me over underneath him.

"I'm gonna kick your but" he said and I laughed and hugged him,

"We have to get ready to leave!" I said and hopped up and ran across the hall to my room and packed up all my clothes and changed into a bring me the horizon shirt and shorts and flip flops and and threw my hair up, I had showered last night. I woke the girls up and told them bye,

"I will see you guys Saturday, love you!" I said

"Love you to jay jay" Jess replied and Kat glared,

"Love you to, but im still mad at you" she said,

"If I had time I would tell you the full story, I will call you.. I hate that your mad at me" I said and closed the door and sighed a little. Cody walked out of his room with his bag and we walked to the guys room, I walked in using my spare key and saw all of them awake and at the table.

"Hey just stopped in to say bye before we head out" I said and hugged all of them tightly,

"Love you guys" I said and looked down a little not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What's wrong sissy?" randy asked and looked up at me concern written in his eyes,

"Nothing bro I promise, im just tired" I said and Cody nudged me and I sighed a little,

"Hey ted can I talk to you really quick... please" I asked and he nodded his head and I left my bad sitting and followed him into the next room, I turned and cocked my hip.

"Any of you move to ease drop I will not hesitate to chop your balls off and ship them to you from across the country" I said and smirked and walked in the room and closed the door.

"So what did you want?" he asked me and I looked down at the floor and took a deep breath before looking up at him,

"About last night I didn't mean what-" I got cut off,

"No its okay its cool, I had drank one to many and didn't really know what I was doing, it was a mistake and I really hope we can forget about it and move on" He said and I closed my eyes and swallowed down the hurt.

"Yeah..." I whispered and nodded he walked over and hugged me and I let a tear slip down my cheek and when we pulled away I wiped it away he headed out before me,

"what if I didn't think it was a mistake" I whispered to his back and wiped away the other tear. I headed back out there and plastered on a fake smile everyone could see through,

"I'm gonna miss you guys, but we better head out so we don't miss the flight" I said and hugged everyone one last time,

"call me when you get there and I love you" randy said and I nodded my head,

"I love you to ran and I will" I said and pulled my I pod out of the pocket in my suitcase and put it in my pocket. I looked down at the ground and headed out the door and followed Cody to the elevator.

"What happened baby girl?" he asked me and I shook my head,

"nothing happened codes im okay I just want to get to sleep" I said and he nodded his head knowing not to push me.

We soon arrived at the airport and it took a little over an hour till we were in the air. I pulled out my iPod and popped in the ear buds and turned it on and up all the way, I scrolled through the the play list and picked the perfect play list, Fuck emotions. These are the songs that help me get back to a calm state, I closed my eyes as Metallica came blasting from the ear buds. I smirked and let the music take me to a new place. Four songs later and until the end by avenged sevenfold began playing, I yawned and by the end of the solo I was asleep.

"jade!" I heard Cody say and tickle my sides, I giggled a little and sat up,

"Were here Arnt we?" I asked and he nodded I laughed a little,

"sorry I fell asleep on you" I said and hugged him and put my iPod in my pocket. We got off the plane and went to baggage claim, I grabbed my purple suitcase and black and electric duffel bag. I waited until Cody got his before I called Shawn

"Hello miss Orton, where are you and Cody at?" he asked and I laughed a little,

" I was about to ask the same thing where are you mister?" I asked

"I'm at Starbucks waiting on you two" he said and I nodded,

"Okay we will be there soon" I said and we hung up, I linked arms with Cody and pulled him through the crowd and into the Starbucks where I left my bags and jumped and wrapped my legs around the man I have come to love.

"Shawn!" I yelled and he chuckled and hugged me tightly,

"I missed you to J.M" he said and I sighed,

"I missed you guys so much" I said and he nodded,

" I know the feeling!" he said and I smiled and hopped down and we walked back over to Cody and he was laughing at me,

"We ready then man?" Shawn asked and Cody nodded and they did the man shake thing before we all walked out to Shawn's truck.

"How is uncle trips doin?" I asked as we piled into his truck.

"he is doing great, we were about ready to come down to the next show and have a dx reunion and kick Stephan's ass" he said and I laughed,

"Don't worry Stephen will get whats coming to him I will make sure of it" I said and cackled,

"Crazy girl" Cody said and ruffled my hair and I nodded my head and laughed a little.

"I'm glad your feeling better" Cody said and I smiled,

"yeah me to" I said and hugged him.

"Are we there yet?" I asked suddenly and Shawn laughed at me,

"actually we are Arnt you glad im a speed demon" he said and I laughed,

"Am I watching cam and Chey to?" I asked,

"They will probably stay with their mom but you will get to see them I promise" he said and I fist pumped and he laughed, I hopped out of the truck.

"Whoever gets my bags gets a really big cookie!" I said and laughed and I ran up the drive and opened the door.

"HUNNY IM HOME!" I yelled and laughed,

"AUNT JAY!" I heard the voices of Aurora and Murphy yell, I smiled and dropped down onto my knee's and got caught into a hug,

"I'm glad your okay, I thought you were hurt real bad your not right?" Aurora said,

"Yeah your okay right aunt jay!" Murphy said and I smiled and laughed and hugged them both and kissed their foreheads,

"I'm fine girls really just a few stitches promise!" I said and they sighed, they may be only 4 and 2 but they have a lot of passion.

"Where's daddy?" I asked

"right here" I heard Paul say and squealed,

"UNCLE TRIPS!" I yelled and jumped up and ran over and hugged him tightly,

"Oh my god I missed you so freaking much! I cant wait till you come back I have ideas for you also, but aah! I missed you" I said and hugged him tightly,

"I missed you to jay" he said and kissed my forehead,

"so what are we doing for my boss lady?" I asked and he laughed a little,

"Shawn is going to set up a picnic table somewhere and were gonna have her favorite meal and all that mushy stuff" he said and I awed,

"That's so adorable!" I said and pinched his cheeks and he slapped my hands away and I tackled him,

"Girls get daddy!" I said and they giggled and ran over and started beating him up. It was so cute, Shawn snapped a picture and I laughed and fell over,

"Get aunt jay now!" Paul said and they spilled over on top of me making me laugh as I tickled their sides. When we had calmed down we were in the floor laughing at each other.

I hopped up pulled the girls with me then helping trips up.

"So is that gonna be tonight?" I asked and Shawn nodded his head,

"Yup its tonight and we should actually be getting ready right now! You okay here?" Trips asked and I nodded my head,

"Yeah were good, I know where everything is and I know bed times and everything this isn't the first rodeo boys, we love you now go have fun!" I said and pushed them out the door. I laughed and fell down on the couch and Cody had the girls in his lap playing with them making me smile.

"So girls what are we gonna do tonight?" I asked,

"Can we have another one of our fun days?" Rory asked,

"Yeah aunt jay that as fun!" Murphy said and I smiled,

"Yeah you guys go get your pajamas on and I will get stuff ready down here" I said and they smiled and nodded before running upstairs.

"So what are we doing?" Cody asked as I kicked my flip flops off and instructed him to do the same,

"First we will do 'make overs' then we watch movies until they fall asleep, then me and you can goof around" I said and he laughed and nodded, I pulled my suitcase over and got out the stuff I would need, only facial stuff and stuff to do their nails, I smiled a little and then ran to the closet and pulled out the fluffy blankets and pillows and put them on the floor and had Cody help me move the coffee table to the other side of the room away from where we were gonna be. The girls soon ran down the stairs in their pj's and I smiled,

"Hmm, I think we should do Roura's facial and Murph's nails then Roura's nails and murph's facial sound good?" I asked and winked at them making them giggle and nod, I smiled and pulled up their chairs,

"So Mr dashing, you know how to put on a facial mask?" I asked him and the girls laughed as he rolled his eyes,

"With this face how could I not" he joked and we laughed, he winked at the girls and made them giggle I smiled and sat down beside Murphy.

"So little miss what are we gonna do on your nails tonight?" I asked her and she thought about it,

"Yewwo!" she said not being able to say yellow right,

"Yellow it is!" I said and got out my finger nail polish, and began painting her nails, two coats later they were ready and she was set to let them dry,

"Well then little miss you sit tight and let Cody put your facial mask on and im gonna go help Roura take hers off!" I said and pulled Aurora up onto my hip,

"You ready to go peel it off?" I asked and she nodded making her curls bounce, I smiled and ran up to the bathroom and helped her peel it off,

"ew! That looks so cool" she said and we laughed and threw it away,

"Ready to go do your nails?" I asked

"YEAH!" she yelled and we walked back down the stairs, we got situated and I asked what color she wanted and she said blue, so I set to work.

Soon we were all done with everyone and the girls were snuggled into their sleeping bags, I turned on the best Disney movie in the world. Finding nemo! Near the end of the movie they had crashed, I smiled when it was off and looked down at the girls,

"wanna help me take them upstairs?" I asked and he nodded and picked up Murphy gently, I grabbed Rory up and we headed up the stairs and tucked them into their beds before heading down stairs and cleaning all the blankets and stuff and moving everything back to where it was supposed to be.

"So its 9 and im not even sleepy!" I said and Cody laughed,

"Me either back yard?" he asked and I nodded my head and pulled him outside and I climbed up onto the trampoline.

"So im not mad about it because I used my iPod to erase the pain, but really I talked to him and before I could get out I didn't mean what I said he claimed he had drank one to many and he didn't mean it that is was a mistake and he wants us to go back to normal, but here the thing. I cant go back to fucking normal because I know what his lips feel like now, not only that but I am now in a story line with him, how the hell am I going to hide those feelings?" I asked as I bounced and did flips on the trampoline and Cody sat in one of the chairs beside it.

"Wow, really I will call him tonight and see if he meant what he said because I know he is lying about that, he likes you he probably just doesn't want things to get awkward between y'all" he said and I nodded,

"I figured but wow that sucked having to hear ya know?" I asked and he nodded his head,

"yeah I do" he said and I nodded, I sat down in the middle of the trampoline and pulled out my phone and called Kat I put it on speaker and sighed a little,

"What do you want jay im trying to spend time with my brother" she asked when she picked up,

"I wanted to tell you that the only reason I pulled away and ran was because I was confused and I didn't want to loose his friendship, this morning I try to tell him that and he says it was a mistake and that he had drank to much and you and I both know two beers cant make him tipsy. So before you start getting pissy with me realize two people were hurt here not just him, so until then don't talk to me in sick and tired of being blamed for everything, when you and randy didn't work out it was because your best friend was his sister, when you and Jess had a fight I didn't pick sides so it was my fault now its my fault again. So when you pull your head out of your ass talk to me" I said and hung up on her and let a tear fall, Cody then climbed up on the trampoline and hugged me to him.

"Why every time something goes wrong she blames me, am I that horrible that I cause everything?" I asked and he shook his head and wiped my tears,

"no, she just blames it on you so she doesn't have to take responsibility" he said

"I know but I hate when one of you are mad at me I need to call Jess and make sure she isn't mad at me" I said and dialed her number

"Hello?" she asked

"Jessie please tell me you Arnt mad at me I couldn't take if you were mad at me to" I said and sniffed,

"No of course not hunny what happened?" she asked and I went in and told her the whole story and about what I said to Kat and I sighed at the end,  
"Hon I don't blame you, she blames people for stuff she doesn't want to confront always has give her a couple days to pull her head out of her ass you know how she gets don't let her get to you jay" she said and I heard my brother and john and ted in the background asking what was wrong with me,

"Nothing boys she is fine" Jess replied and I giggled a little,

"We just put Roura and Murphy down and im waiting to see when trips and the boss lady get back" I said and she laughed a little,

"If they do!" she said and I laughed,

"Well your brother is demanding to know what is wrong and ill try to be nice to her for your sake" she said and I laughed as she handed the phone over to randy,

"Whats up sis?" He asked,

"Just Kat she is mad at me and blames me for something and I snapped at her and she's mad at me now and I hate when you guys are mad at me make sure ted and john and Matty Arnt mad at me like right now" I said and heard him put me on speaker,

"John you mad at jay?" he asked

"Course not I love you Jay Jay!" john said and I laughed

"Love you to johnny boy!" I said and laughed again,  
"Ted what about you?" He asked

"Heck no I already told her I couldn't ever be mad at her, jay call me later tonight tell me whats wrong" he said

"Maybe" I joked

"Matt you mad at her?" randy asked

"No babe im not mad at you no one here is mad at you jay" He said and I heard the door open,

"Well I wouldn't say that now" I heard Jess mutter,

"Alright well ill let you guys go I love you boys love you bro love you Jess" I said

"LOVE YOU!" I heard everyone yell and laughed and hung up.

"Feel better now?" he asked me and I nodded my head,

"Yeah I do, I hate it when people are mad at me over stupid stuff" I said and he chuckled,

"I know babes but its really hard to be mad at you ever" He said

"Your my best friend you have to say that" I said and pushed him he laughed and we began wrestling around on the trampoline,

"What did I miss here?" I heard Shawn ask and I laughed and pulled him up onto the trampoline,

"Nothing Cody and me were playing around getting my mind off some stuff" I said and Shawn nodded,

"You probably don't wanna here this but you are looking so much like your mom as every day passes" Shawn said and I smiled,

"Thanks heart breaker, I take that as a very high compliment. I miss her so much ya know" I asked and looked up at the star filled sky.

"Yeah I do" he replied and I leaned over on him and propped my feet up on Cody, soon the door opened and trips and Steph walked out,

"Hey the girls have been out for a while now" I said and they nodded,

"Whats going on out here?" trips asked and I looked over at him,

"Talking about mom, Shawn told me I was looking more like her everyday" I said and smiled over at Trips,

"You are baby girl and that is a good thing" he said and I nodded my head,

"I'm gonna go check on the girls and head to bed, I will see you all in the morning" Steph said and we waved as she walked in, trips hopped up on the trampoline and layed out in front of us.

"I wish I could have spent longer with her" I said and sighed a little,

"You would have loved her jay" Shawn said and I smiled,

"You two are so much alike, I remember when you were a baby she had put you down for a nap and stated she needed a damn drink cause you were a little bundle of energy" he said and I smiled and laughed a little,

"I do love her and miss her but im happy bob and Elaine adopted me because I do love them also and I don't know what I would have done without randy, but im also happy that they let me spend time with you and my other family" I said and he nodded,

"Yeah we all are, you are a good kid they did well raising you. Better than I could have managed at the time" trips said and sighed a little,

"Hey I don't blame you for that, I understand how its like on the road, at least I got to see you all the time, and I was a rowdy kid so I gave you practice for your two little angels" I said and he laughed,

"God I know I remember when bob brought you and randy backstage to see me and the next time I saw you you were riding on Steve Austin's shoulders giggling like a mad woman and if I remember right you had the rock's glasses on." Trips said and I busted out laughing,

"Wow, why didn't we take pictures of that, that would have been a great conversation starter, yeah that was me when I was little, I didn't know I was riding my future idols shoulders, but hey I was living it up!" I said and we laughed, we continued talking and laughing well into the night, soon all falling asleep on the trampoline.


	2. Chapter 2

It Starts Right Now

Chapter Two

Jayda's POV-

The next was spent hanging out with the rest of my family and Cody as much as I could. Kat still hadn't called me and I really hated what this was doing to us, I didn't even do anything that wrong.

I sighed a little and gave Shawn a big hug,  
"Bye Shawn, I love you!" I said and kissed his cheek, he was my uncles best friend and family just the same. I sighed a little and gave nieces and nephews hugs and kisses and promises to return as soon as possible I then jumped on Trips giving him a giant hug.

"I'm gonna miss you until you come back!" I said and he squeezed me tight,

"You know I am only a call away!" He said and sat me down, I gave Steph a hug telling her I would see her soon and headed out with Cody.

"Has she called you yet?" Cody asked me and I sighed a little bit and shrugged,

"No, not yet. She will when she is ready though, I just hope everyone is nice to her" I said and my phone rang.  
"Ello" I answered not paying attention to who was calling,  
"Hey babe, Randy told me to call and see if everything was going okay?" Ted said and I chuckled a little.  
"Yeah everything is good, I am on my way to smackdown with Codes right now then I will be home Saturday. Where are we gonna be again?" I asked and he chuckled at me.  
"Chicago, when you land Randy will come pick you up" He said and I nodded,  
"Okie dokie, how is everything?" I asked him.

"It's pretty good, Kat has been a little distant when someone brings you up. Is everything okay with the two of you?" he asked and I sighed a little,

"Uh, we had a bit of a falling out. It's up to her if she wants to tell you what it's about, I figure things will work themselves out when I get back there." I said and he sighed a little,  
"I will ask her about it right now, she just walked in. You guys have a safe trip. Love you babe" He said,

"Love you too, Teddy-Bear" I said and hung up.

"I give it about ten minutes till Kat calls cussing me out" I said and he laughed a little.

"Oh, you know she will probably flip because you told Ted" Cody said and I chuckled a little bit,

"Believe me I know, so let's just enjoy the good mood until it gets ruined!" I said,  
"Awe, don't worry I will fix it back!" he said and made a cute face making me chuckle and I smiled.  
"Dork!" I said and began singing a long with the radio loudly, he soon joined in and I laughed.

"I missed this you loser!" I told him and kissed his cheek,

"I missed it as well geek!" he said and I laughed a little as my phone rang.  
"It was good while it lasted!" I said and we laughed.

"Hello?" I asked, putting my phone on speaker  
"What the fuck? You told Ted about us fighting, why the fuck would you bring my brother in on this you little bitch?" Kat spat at me,

"Because you know me, if someone asks me something I am not going to lie to him. I didn't tell him we were fighting I said we had a falling out we would work through like we always do" I said calmly,

"Whatever! How did he know what was going on then?" she yelled,  
"I don't know did you ever think Randy or someone might have told him, because I don't know about you but I don't hide things from my brother" I spat at her and she growled.  
"I do not hide things from Ted! At least I don't use my best friend" she screamed down the phone.  
"Alright look Kat, you need to calm the fuck down and realize what you are saying I am sick and tired of you making me the bad guy in everything, what happened between me and Ted should have stayed between me and Ted. You didn't have to get involved no one did. I regret what I said and he regrets kissing me, so the way I see it. We both made mistakes, me and him are okay right now. I am just waiting on you to pull your head out of your ass because I am done being treated like this you are like my sister girl, and I hate fighting with you but I am not going to let you just yell at me for nothing. Move on and get over it everyone else has" I seethed into the phone completely pissed. Cody grabbed my hand and laced our hands together attempting to sooth me,

"I... fuck I hate it when you are right" she said and me and Cody laughed a little,

"You know how I get when I get mad, I have a one track mind. I'm sorry Jay Jay" she said and I smiled a little.

"I know you are, so am I. So now that we are over this, I will see you guys Saturday when I get in. love you!" I said and we soon hung up.

Cody and I laughed and I smirked.

"So that went better than we planned!" I said and he threw his arm around my shoulder and I slid to the middle of the bench seat and snuggled up to his side.

"That we did, now we are almost there. When is your flight?" He asked me and I smirked a little.  
"Well after smackdown we will have enough time to drive me to the airport and I should be boarding then" I told him and he laughed at me,  
"That close huh?" he asked sadly and I sighed,  
"yeah I know it sucks, I miss you way to much!" I said and kissed his cheek again, we kept chattering till we pulled up to the building. I hopped onto his back as we headed into the building, I greeted some of the friends I had acquired on the smackdown brand and smiled and rested my head on his back. I soon felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly answered.

"Yellow!" I said and Cody chuckled,  
"Well this little slut I know is trending on twitter right now, along with many many pictures of you and Cody being cozy" Jess spoke and I chuckled a little,  
"Oh well that will be fun, my blog with me freaking exploding with questions about if I am fucking Cody Rhodes!" I said and Cody laughed loudly and threw me onto the couch,

"Well Jess, I love you but we are gonna go make sure she can tell her fans yes to that question" He joked and closed my phone.  
"You are mine for the night, seeing as I only have one match!" he said and we layed around his locker room playing video games and eating junk food until he had to go out for his match. I watched the monitor intently and smiled at him through the screen.

"boo!" I heard someone say and I whipped around and jumped into the awaiting arms of one of the biggest men I know.  
"SHOW!" I squealed and hugged him,

"What are you doing here Jade?" He asked and I smiled,  
"Well I came to hang out with my favorite person of course! Now that you are here and I can ditch Codes!" I said as Cody walked back up to the ramp hearing us and I laughed a little bit at his appalled face.

"How dare you!" he said and I smiled and laughed,

"I love you Cody- Kins!" I said and show laughed,  
"Mikey- Bear!" I squealed and broke away from both of my friends to go tackle Mike. I laughed as I sat on top of him,

"She gets around huh?" I heard John Morrison joke to Codes and I hugged Mikey, who just picked me up while I was clinging to him and walked me over to the other guys,

"Hey Johnny-boo!" I said and leaned and kissed his cheek,

"I think I should cut back on the affection before more pictures start popping up and become the new backstage Diva whore!" I said and hopped off Mike making them laugh at me,

"Well pictures have already popped up of me hanging out with Cody and I am supposed to have an on screen relationship with Teddy-Bear and if anything else pops up Stephanie will eat my fucking dinner!" I said and they continued laughing at me as I just pouted,  
"I missed you guys!" I said and pouted a little, they all smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nevermind, your ego's are far to big! I am going to find CJ!" I said and skipped away,  
"He isn't here, he left for tour yesterday!" Cody called and I stopped and headed back,  
"Well fuck this shit!" I said and laughed a little,  
"Someone has a mouth on her, what would Shawn say?" Cody joked and I groaned a little,

"He would literally beat the piss out of me!" I said and laughed a little bit.

"Maybe I should tell him how much of a mouth you have gained in his absence" He said and smirked back at me making the guys laugh at me,  
"I really should have chosen a better best friend, You up for it Mikey?" I said and Cody threw my over his shoulder and I chuckled a little,  
"I still miss you guys, see you soon though!" I said and he carted me back to his locker room.

"Well looks like I can leave now, so let's go get a quick dinner!" He said after he got changed, I nodded and we headed back out to his car after getting McDonald's we headed to the airport eating our food in silence.

The ride was over quickly and I grabbed my bags and headed inside after checking them in I headed back over to Cody and sighed a little.  
"This sucks you know," I said to him and frowned a little,  
"I know it does, believe me" He said and looked down at me smiling slightly.

"I miss you so much, ugh. I know you are always only a phone call away but I miss having you around with Ted and Randy, I should stop whining now" I said and wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzling my head into his chest, I leaned up and kissed his cheek as they called for my flight.

"I love you Cody-Kins, I will see you as soon as I can!" I said and hugged him again,

"Text me when you land!" he yelled and I headed off down the hallway.

Boarding the plane I buckled and plugged my earbuds into my ear, I scrolled through a list of songs and picked Walk Away From The Sun by Seether and smiled letting the song lull me into a deep sleep.

The man beside me woke me as we landed, I thanked him and sent everyone a text telling them I landed. I yawned a little and stopped by a vending machine after I got my bags and grabbed myself a can of Monster Energy and called Randy.

"Hello sister dear" He greeted and I laughed a little,  
"Hello brother Darling, where are you?" I asked him, and he chuckled at me.  
"Well I am close enough to know you have a monster in your hands and you are basically staring at me!" he said and smirked and I spotted him and hung up on him before running towards him and hugging the life out of him,

"Hey bro!" I said and beamed as he grabbed my bags and we headed back to his Hummer.  
"You love Hummers way to much bro!" I said and hopped in,  
"BOO!" Shouted Ted, John, and the girls making me laugh loudly.

"Thanks for bringing the welcoming committee!" I said and he chuckled,

"You know how I do!" he said and I laughed and flipped him on the ear, he glared at me and slapped my leg, we began fighting in the front seats as he was driving.

"CHILL! I don't want to fucking die!" I heard Jess yell and I chuckled and calmed down a little, I dove into the backseat and hugged Kat and Jess tightly,  
"I love you!" I said and smiled brightly at them making them chuckle at me,

"Oh fine be that way!" Ted said and I chuckled kissing his and John's cheeks.

"By the way Jess, Mikey- Bear says for you to call him tonight" I said and winked at her making her flush a bright red and I giggled a little,  
"Yeah, he isn't gonna be in till tomorrow right?" John asked obliviously and I laughed some more.  
"You got that right!" I said and smiled a little. I climbed back into the front seat and Randy smacked me in the back of the head lightly.

"I win!" He said,  
"You are lucky I didn't pop a stitch! Which I get out Monday thank god!" I said and they laughed at me and I pouted chuckling. We soon arrived at the hotel and turns out I was bunking with Ted. Wonder who decided that one! I thought sarcastically and we all headed up to our rooms.

"Dinner tonight with all of us?" Kat asked before we left the elevator and we all agreed before heading to our different rooms. I soon cuddled up to Ted on the bed watching a movie with him, sooner than I would have liked I was asleep.

I woke up later than I expected with Ted beside me,

"I didn't want to wake you so, I ordered us room service and told the guys you passed out on me" I said and he chuckled at me, I smiled a little and got up and quickly changed into my pajamas.  
"What did you order us?" I asked him and he chuckled a little,  
"Your favorite, Tomato and Ricotta tortellini with meat sauce." He said and I smiled,

"You know I love anything Italian," I said and he chuckled and nodded his head as he hopped up to get the door. He rolled a cart in and pulled it by the bed and handed me a plate and a fork and I smiled sitting down on the bed with him. Taking a bite I moaned at how amazing it tasted and kissed his cheek,

"I love you!" I said and he laughed a little,  
"Damn, this is good" he said and I smiled brightly. We continued eating happily watching Dane Cook on comedy central. That man was fantastic!

Soon after we were done eating he grabbed something else and told me to close my eyes and open my mouth I did as I was told ignoring the obvious sexual joke I could have made and soon tasted the most amazing chocolate cake in the world.

"Damn that is fantastic!" I said and he chuckled, we ended up splitting the giant piece they served I flipped the television over to a music channel and smiled as it was playing one of my favorite songs.  
"My heart would over rule my mind cause I'm not strong enough to stay away, I'm not strong enough to stay away, what can I do. I would die without you, in your presence my heart knows no shame and im not to blame." I sang along softly without looking at Ted. This really did describe that situation to a tee sometimes. I thought and sighed a little before flopping back down on the bed. 

"Thank you for sleeping the day away with me mister, I love you!" I said and poked his nose making him chuckle at me. I smiled and giggled as he began tickling my sides. He soon had me pinned underneath him tickling me making me laugh loudly and tears begin to roll from my eyes I was laughing so hard.  
"Teddy stop it hurts from laughing so much, please!" I choked out between laughs and soon enough his hands went limp and I calmed down from my laughing fit and looked up at him,  
"Very mean mister!" I said and kissed the tip of his nose making his chuckle I leaned down and closed my eyes feeling him staring at me. He kissed both of my eyelids, my forehead, my chin, both my cheeks and at the corner of my lips before lightly almost to where we weren't touching he brushed his lips over mine. Leaving me wanting more, but I knew I couldn't seeing as he was married. He rolled over and I just snuggled into his side before we drifted into another coma like sleep.

My phone was screaming Jess's ring tone at me from the nightstand and I groaned reaching over and turning it off,  
"Hello?" I groaned into the phone,  
"morning sunshine. It's 11 don't forget we have a meeting with creative at one and you haven't had breakfast yet!" Jess greeted and hung up the phone.  
"Fuck a duck sideways!" I mumbled and felt Ted's chest rumble from behind me.

"Sorry, it's 11 and we have creative meeting at one. I will shower really quick and you can take one while I am getting ready?" I said and he nodded and I searched my bag for today's clothes and hopped in the shower quickly washing my hair and body. I shaved quickly and then got out and dried and got dressed.  
"Shower is all yours ted!" I said as I slipped my jeans on, I was standing in my jeans and a bra blow drying my naturally straight hair as he walked in, his eyes lingered on me as I closed mine waiting on him to change. I heard him step into the shower and opened my eyes again, I began the process of putting on my light makeup and fixing my hair. I was about to pull my shirt on when Ted asked me to grab him a towel. I walked over to the rack and then back to the shower and handed it to him behind the shower curtain, I pulled on my shirt and then finished off my makeup with a light coat of cherry lip gloss as Ted stepped out of the shower in just a towel making my jaw drop but I quickly picked it back up so he didn't notice. I gave his sculpted body one last glance and then headed out the door to pull on my heels.

"Oh sweet mother of Mary and all that is holy, I'm not even catholic what the fuck am I saying" I rambled on lowly to myself.  
"Jay babe, you're talking to yourself again. Let's go get some breakfast" He said and I jumped up and hopped on his back and smiled, as we headed down to the elevator. They hotel served breakfast and that is where most of the roster would be if they hadn't got an early breakfast this morning.

"Morning sleepy head!" Kat greeted as I hopped off Ted's back with my plate and sat down.

"You sure you saved some for the rest of us?" Randy asked and I chuckled and glared at him,

"I will murder you in your sleep" I spoke and smiled up at him,

"not awake yet is she?" He asked Ted who chuckled a little, I sighed and looked back up.  
"Sorry I just got a lot on my mind at the moment, don't mean to be a bitch" I said and smiled up at my brother and he nodded, and shrugged.

"I understand baby girl, it's cool" he said and I smiled, I have the coolest brother in the world I thought and chuckled a little before my thoughts darkened turning back to the point I didn't want to think anymore. We ate and socialized before heading to the Creative meeting and my head still wasn't on straight making me sigh a little.

"So before we end, Jayda" Stephanie said and my head snapped up to meet hers.  
"Yes Ma'am?" I asked,  
"Not so friendly with everyone while you are with Ted on screen. It makes you look like a slut" She said and I nodded.  
"Yeah I saw the picture of me and Cody in the car on the way to Smack down If you want and I can make an official statement saying I'm not with Codes" I said and she shrugged,  
"That would probably be best right now, no need in more rumors than necessary" she said and the meeting slowly came to a close. I groaned and got up,  
"I will be in the gym if you guys need me" I said and headed up the stairs and to mine and Ted's room quickly changing into shorts and a tank top before I grabbed my iPod and running my way to the gym, out the doors and into the ballroom. I knew it was empty I had checked with the desk last night, I had the place all to myself. I plugged in my headphones after selecting the play-list dance till your stops. I began stretching after I kicked off my shoes. Soon enough I let the music flow through me and I released all the pain in my body out through the motions I was creating. Several times had I been asked to study at Julliard in New York for dance, but they didn't really get that Wrestling would always be my passion no matter how good a dancer I am.

As the time flew by I slowly began to feel the aches and pains in my muscles. I checked the time noticing it was closing in on six o'clock Give hours, oh god the guys are gonna kill me. I slipped my shoes on and dashed back to the elevator. It opened on my floor and I skidded to a halt in front of my room opening to door I noticed everyone piled up in Mine and Ted's room making me chuckle a little.

"Five hours in the gym?" Jess asked with a cocked eyebrow and I kicked off my shoes, Randy noticed the holes in my socks and the beginnings of the blisters on my feet as I pulled off the socks and threw them away.

"She was working out, believe me. It might not have been in the gym, but it got it done" He said and I smiled over at him,

"I will be out soon, I just need to shower really quick" I said and headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower letting the hot water run across my aching muscles. I smiled a little and dressed quickly, not a lot of people knew I was a dancer before I made it to the WWE. It is a really good way to work on the aerial moves and flexibility along with gracefulness in the ring. I slipped on a pair of ripped jean shorts and a University of California three quarter length tee shit and headed back out the door. I plopped down on the bed by Jess and Kat and sighed a little completely give out.

"What's for dinner?" I asked and they chuckled a little bit,  
"We figured since you crashed last night we would have dinner at an apple-bee's or something along those lines" John said and I nodded,

"Let's go, I am starving" I said and everyone got up, I hopped and Randy's back and we headed down to the lobby.

"are you okay now?" he asked me and I shook my head yes,

"I am just really tired and ready to go to bed, I don't think I will like rooming with Ted with everything that's been going on. My emotions are going haywire" I admitted to my brother and sighed a little bit. I popped in an ear bud of my iPod and set it to play artist like Apocalyptica and smiled as beautiful strings filled my ear. I stayed relatively quiet the rest of the night, only adding my input in sometimes.

"You okay Jay Jay?" Johnny asked me and I smiled slightly and leaned my head on Randy's shoulder.  
"Yeah I am just really tired tonight, after my five our workout session and thinking during I am just ready for bed" I said softly and chuckled lightly ready to crawl into bed soon. It was nine o clock before we got back to the hotel and I was stuffed and even sleepier, now I was just in pain. I hugged everyone goodnight and kissed Randy's cheek as we headed into our hotel rooms.

"You want to watch a movie until you pass out on me?" Ted asked after I had stripped of all my clothes but a tank top and undies. I nodded and climbed into bed with him, I picked out Inception and was asleep before the movie even got started good.

"Jayda" Ted Whispered and poked me over and over again. I grabbed his finger and rolled over.

"G'mornin" I spoke groggily and he laughed at me,

"Up and get ready woman," He said and I nodded and headed to the bathroom to get ready, Randy texted me when I got done making me wonder if he was a stalker or something asking me to go to his room when I was up and ready.

I walked out noting Ted on the phone,

"I'm going over to Randy's" I whispered and he nodded and I headed out the door and down the hall.  
Before I got a third knock on the door Randy had pulled me in the door and hugged me.  
"Oh, hey what's wrong?" I asked noticing he was shaking,  
"Nightmare" John whispered as he headed out the door, I nodded my head knowing exactly what was wrong with him now. I pulled Randy over to the bed with me and he then began checking over me, all the places my old scars layed covered by tattoo's. He sighed and hugged me again,

"I am not going to leave you like that, ever again" I whispered to him and he nodded his head.

"It just seemed so real, I didn't know what to do" He said helplessly and I wanted to cry, no one ever got to see this side of my brother, he never showed he could be weak. But I had grown up with him, we had literally been through everything together I knew him like the back of my hand.

"listen to me, it has been a long 9 years since I have done anything like that. I haven't even thought about it, that's why I danced yesterday. I was really frustrated with everything and where as I used to do that, now I just throw myself harder into training. I will never put you through that again okay, I swear to you" I told him making him look up at me, he nodded and hugged me tighter.

"You wanna go head down to breakfast?" he asked and I nodded and kissed his cheek, believe it or not john and I are the only one's who knows about his nightmares. That's why he always rooms with one of the two. I hopped on his back as we walked out of the room,

"You never walk do you?" he asked and chuckled at me,

"Only when I have to!" I said and kissed his cheek.

We got to the lobby quickly and I noticed the John and the girls sitting at a table, after we grabbed out food we made our way over. As soon as we sat down Ted stormed through the hotel lobby and out the door angrily.

"Whoever put me in a room with him is dead if he isn't happy by the end of the night" I mumbled,

"Yeah angry Ted is not pleasant one bit" Kat agreed and I rolled my eyes looking at her.

"Two-hundred says it's that stupid whore" I said and she smirked,

"Done!" We shook hands and laughed as everyone else just shook their heads at us and I smiled brightly eating my breakfast. We continued eating and chatting,  
"Why are you and Randy basically attached at the hip?" Evan asked and sat down smiling cutely making all of the girls flip out and tackle him in hugs.  
"When did you get back!" I asked my favorite little high flyer, and smiled.  
"Uhm, im gonna say late last night!" he said and I smiled,

"Good!" I said and we all jumped back up.

"WOO!" I yelled and they laughed at me,

"Oh, don't do that. Ryder might think you are making the zack pack mating call" Dolph said walking by making me laugh. Then stop and shudder a little bit,

"now that. Is a scary thought!" I said and everyone laughed at me, as I kept the scared face on as Zack walked by making them laugh at me more. I pouted as they laughed at me and then gave up chuckling at myself as well. I snuggled back into Randy's side and continued on eating my breakfast listening to the chatter around us,

"You never answered my question," Evan said and I smiled a little,

"Cause' I love my brother and we haven't really had that much time together and I miss him even if we are on tour together I hardly ever spend time with him cause we aren't in a faction together anymore" I said and smiled making him chuckle and mess up my hair.

"AWE!" Jess, Kat, and Johnny Awed at me making me chuckle,

"Shut it bitches!" I said and laughed. After breakfast we all headed to get in a quick workout before heading to the arena. Ted was already in the locker room when we arrived, still pacing around the locker room. Jess, Kat, John, Randy, and I walked in and he spotted us before quickly heading out again. We all shared an odd look before Kat shot me a look and I quirked an eyebrow and she nodded to the door and I sighed a little catching on to what she was saying.

"Piss on you!" I told her and she laughed at me as I tossed my bag down,

"I'll be back!" I said and headed out the door, I headed in the direction I thought he would be and began my search for the angry boy.  
"Which way did grumpy gus go?" I asked Mike as we passed in the hallway,

"I think he is in catering" He said and I nodded.  
"Jess is in the locker room by the way" I said and we smirked and laughed with each other. I headed towards catering wondering what was really wrong with him, he never just ignored us like this. Ever. I thought as I entered and spotted him at a table by himself, I walked over and sat down in front of him.

"What's wrong Teddy bear?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't lie to me,

"Nothin'" He said and I smirked a little,  
"You know your accent always gets a little worse when you are upset, and you know you can not lie to me" I told him and he chuckled a little bit.  
"So before you left, I got a call from Kristen. I told her I would be coming home soon, she told me not to bother. She is leaving me, but that's not the only thing she is pregnant" he spoke and sighed a little, my heart dropped.  
"Oh my god, Teddy" I spoke out and grabbed his hands,  
"that isn't even all of it baby girl" he said and sighed looked at me,  
"It's not even my kid" he said softly making sure no one else heard us. I sat in shock before I walked around the table and sat in his lap hugging him tightly.

"That is the worst thing anyone could do to a guy, but she was no where close to good enough for you love. You deserve the best in the world not that" I told him and kissed his cheek lovingly. He sighed a little and nuzzled his head into my neck and shoulder making me giggle a little as he placed feather light kisses across my neck and shoulder. I giggled and squirmed,  
"Teddy that tickles!" I said and he chuckled softly and smiled over at me,  
"I know!" he said cutely and I kissed his nose again making me him laugh at me.  
"You ready to go back to the locker room?" I asked him and he nodded, I hopped up and then jumped on his back as we headed back to everyone else. He chuckled and asked me the same question Randy did this morning.  
"Not unless I have to!" I spoke and chuckled kissing the shell of his ear making him shudder a little, I chuckled darkly and smirked.  
"Oh wipe the smirk off your face Jayda Marie!" he said and I laughed as we walked back in.

"Mission find and cheer up Grumpy Gills is accomplished!" I said and hopped off his back to lay down across Randy John and Kat. She smirked down at me and I laughed, I pulled her down to me.  
"I will you owe me $200." I said and she chuckled a little and rolled her eyes. What happened? She mouthed to me,

Tell you later! I said and I watched Ted beat Jess at the video game on the screen. I hopped up and changed into my ring gear. I actually happy that Mike and I cleared up that whole feud we had going over his Ex. It was stupid and I wanted my best friend happy, I thought as I sat back down.

"Wait who is my match against tonight?" I asked and they shrugged,  
"Mystery opponent, and Kat and I are banned from ringside" Jess said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Ugh, what the hell ever. I'm gonna go let the gm continue to hate on me" I mumbled and walked out of the room. I couldn't help but feel as if this wouldn't end well at all.

I made my way down the ramp to Down and Out by Tantric and flipped into the ring, I grabbed a mic and smirked out at the crowd.  
"Alright Mr. Anonymous GM! Who is my match against tonight, I am ready for anything you can throw at me" I spat and threw the mic down. I heard the bell ring,

"May I have your attention please" Cole said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well Jayde. Time to put your money where your mouth is. With this competitor!" he said and I heard Sheamus' music hit. I growled and glared as he walked down the ramp set on business. I knew Shawn and Uncle Trips were about to shit their pants along with all the guys in the back. He entered the ring and I was slightly afraid at what was about to happen, I have fought guys bigger than him but never alone. I mean I was no guy I thought and locked up with him, the match ensued with us switching on and off with the lead. He soon set me up for the Irish Curse Back breaker and landed it making me whimper out in pain. I held in the wince as I drug myself up using the turnbuckle only to get speared through the ropes. I groaned as I hit the floor and lay their silently till the ref started the ten count. I pulled myself up and was in the ring by 8. only to have the giant Irishman, slam me back down into the mat. He grabbed my foot and then kicked at my knee, it was not supposed to hurt like it did and I screamed out in agony fighting the tears in my eyes. I felt my knee pop out of place and let a tear fall. I groaned and stood up, catching him off guard and landing an RKO to cover him for the pin. I let the tears flow down my face as a ref helped me up the ramp and to the backstage area where everyone was waiting on me.

"Trips has called me at least 25 times since he got in the ring," Jess groaned and I smirked a little,  
"Are you okay?" Randy freaked out over me and I smirked a little,  
"Yeah he just kicked my knee out of place, it hasn't entirely popped out in a few years. I just need to go to the trainers and get it popped back in which hurts worse than popping it out!" I said and chuckled a little, Randy picked me up before I had a chance to walk towards to room making everyone chuckle a little. Ted and John followed closely behind him sending me glances every few seconds making me laugh.

"Guy I am not going to die, calm down!" I said and winced as Randy sat me down,  
"Hey Doug! Nice to see you again for the second time today!" I said and laughed a little,  
"What happened?" he asked looking at my swollen and bruising knee.

"It popped out of place, you remember how to fix it right?" I asked knowing Cody was the only other one who knew how to pop it back in, he nodded his head and I sighed a little laying back on the table. He grabbed my ankle and calf and pushed my leg forward. He continued on working on it until a resounding CRACK! Sounded through the room and I shot up and screamed out in pain,

"Fucking hell!" I yelled and groaned and Doug shot me an apologetic look, I laughed a little bit.

"It's okay, I will go change and put on my knee brace till I get to the hotel then I will alternate heat and cold." I asked him and he laughed,

"Well then just do my job for me!" he said and I smiled brightly and hugged him before standing up and limping back to the doorway,

"Don't you dare pick me up!" I said and Ted picked me up making Randy laugh at me,  
"I hate you all!" I joked as we headed to the locker room.  
"GOOD LUCK JOHNNY-BOO!" I yelled to Cena and he laughed before heading out, Ted sat me down as we walked in and I grabbed my back and limped into the bathroom and slipped my knee brace on before changing clothes. I limped back out to the locker room and tossed myself on the couch,

"STUPID GINGER!" I screamed out anger finally hitting me making everyone laugh at me,  
"I swear to all that is wrong in the world, I will pay that stupid fucking Irish dick back. It's gonna happen be it when Trips gets back or whenever the fuck I feel like it. It will happen" I growled and ted began playing with my hair, I soon calmed into just huffy and began laughing at Jess and Kat as they shoved each other around playing Mario kart. I smiled a little.

Free Falling by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers began blasting through my phone, don't judge it's a good song.

"Hey Cody-Kins!" I said into the phone,

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" I held the phone away from my ear as I let him continue on his rant and ask me all kinds of questions.  
"Did you get it popped back into place?" He asked and I chuckled,  
"Course I did silly, Doug remembered how to. I am fine, when we head back to the hotel I will ice it and then head to bed okay?" I said and he sighed a little,  
"Don't know who was worse, you or Randy" I joked and Ran glared at me making me giggle slightly.

"I miss you already, how pathetic!" he said and I smiled,

"Well it's hard not to miss someone so amazing as I am, and I miss you too Cody- Bear" I said and heard him chuckle.  
"You and those nicknames. I just needed to make sure you were okay though, I love you!" he said and I smiled,

"I love you, too babe. Night!" I said and we hung up. I leaned my head on Randy's shoulder as my legs were propped up on Ted's lap.  
John came back in soon after and headed out way sitting right on my stomach.  
"You're okay right jayda-pie?" He asked me and I wheezed out,

"If your fat ass gets up and let's me breath!"

He chuckled and hopped up making me take in a gasp of air and smack at him,

"I'm fine turd!" I said and we laughed a little. My phone then rang again and I groaned,

"It's Uncle Trips again, RANDY! You answer it tell him I am asleep and okay!" I said and tossed my phone to randy who answered quickly and relayed the message.

Soon enough we were all headed to the hotel and I showered and changed into my pj's. Ted brought me a ice pack for my knee and I smiled a little hissing as the cold hit the tender flesh of my knee.  
"I am going to be freezing, you better be up for cuddling!" I told Ted and he chuckled and headed off to shower. I popped in the Hangover when I heard the shower turn off. Thirty minutes into the future I was shivering and my knee was numb. I limped over to the bed and giggled as  
"PAGING !" came out of the speakers making ted chuckle with me. I slid into bed beside him and curled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me. He kissed my cheek and I rested my head and hand on his chest. I not only felt but heard his steady heartbeat pick up slightly as I kissed his chest making me smile a little and lay back down. By the end of the movie, our legs had become tangled and I was pretty much half on top of him.

I nuzzled my face into his chest and smiled, he always smelled fantastic. I looked back up at him and he suddenly captured my lips with his before pulling away leaving me hungry for more.

"Night Teddy-Bear" I said,  
"Night Jaybird" he replied softly and turned the lights off and I let his steady heartbeat lull me into a deep sleep one thought crossing my mind as I drifted into an unconscious state.

_**Not Strong Enough To Stay Away...**_

**So! This girl needs a beta reader!  
If anyone is interested PM me please. I understand some stuff might be a little fuzzy but I haven't written in this since last year and I am running on little to no sleep. You can thank My Teddy muse for being all. Bitch don't deny this story! I had plans! & Randy -muse being all. It's weird being your brother in this and then banging you like a slut in other stories. THEN my punk muse pops up like. You all suck! I loved his promo sue me! Lol. So a lot going on in my head right now. But yeah, BETA READER? (: Review please.**


End file.
